Reo's Alien Arena: The Video Game
Reo's Alien Arena: The Video Game is a video game in Reo's Alien Arena. Summary Choose one of the many fighters of Reo's Alien Arena and make your way up the leaderboard to Become Number 1. Unlock new characters and secret levels and play again. Playable Characters *Blitzwolfer *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eye Guy *Frankenstrike (Unlockable) *Ghostfreak *Grey Matter (Unlockable) *Four Arms *Heatblast *Ripjaws (Unlockable) *Snare-oh (Unlockable) *Stinkfly *Upchuck (Unlockable) *Upgrade (Unlockable) *Wildmutt *Way Big (Unlockable) *XLR8 (Unlockable) *Wildvine (Unlockable) *Feedback (Cheat Only) Unlockables *Frankenstrike - Unlocked after defeating Frankenstrike or Eye Guy *Grey Matter - Unlocked after winning the tournament *Ripjaws - Unlocked after winning the tournament *Snare-oh - Unlocked after defeating Ripjaws in the Auqa Arena or Snare-oh in the Desert Arena *Upchuck - Unlocked after winning the tournament *Upgrade - Unlocked after winning the tournament *Way Big - Unlocked after defeating the game 3 times *XLR8 - Unlocked after winning in the Vortex arena *Wildvine - Unlocked after winning in the jungle Arena against Upchuck Non-Playable Characters *Dan Black *Deo Camery All Playable characters become NPCs if you don't select them *Blitzwolfer *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eye Guy *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Grey Matter *Feedback *Four Arms *Heatblast *Ripjaws *Snare-oh *Stinkfly *Upchuck *Upgrade *Wildmutt *Way Big *XLR8 *Wildvine Arenas *Lab Arena: Appears like Azmuth's Lab. Gives a Boost to Upgrade, Grey Matter and Four Arms *Ghost Arena: Appears with fog in the background and clouds. Gives a Boost to Feedback and Ghostfreak *Jungle Arena: Appears as a Forest or a Jungle. Gives a Boost to Wildvine, Upchuck, Blitzwolfer and Wildmutt *Electric Arena: Appears as an electricity Station with sparks and electricity everywhere. Gives a boost to Frankenstrike, Eye Guy and Feedback. *Fire Arena: Appears as fire. Gives a Boost to Heatblast. Gives a disadvantage to Jungle and Aqua Arena Aliens *Aqua Arena: Underwater. Gives a Boost to Ripjaws. Gives a disadvantage to everyone else, double for Heatblast *Desert Arena: Gives a Boost to Snare-oh, Gives a disadvantage to Aqua Arena Aliens *Vortex Arena: Gives a Boost to XLR8, Feedback, Upgrade and Frankenstrike. *Beach Arena: Gives a boost to Ripjaws, Ditto, Way Big, Stinkfly and Wildmutt *Crystal Arena: Gives a boost to Diamondhead. Gives a disadvantage to Electric Arena Aliens and Fire Arena Aliens aswell as Jungle Arena Aliens Story Battle 1 Arena: Your Selected Character's Arena Opponent: Blitzwolfer or Cannonbolt Goal: Defeat your enemy. Notes: A Tutorial will keep you from loosing Battle 2 Arena: Your Opponent's Arena Opponent: Diamondhead or Ditto Goal: Defeat your Enemy with a limited amount of punches Notes: Battle 3 Arena: Electric Arena Opponent: Eye Guy or Frankenstrike, Goal: Defeat your opponent with Static effect on Notes: Battle 4 Arena: Jungle Arena Opponent: Stinkfly or Upchuck Goal: Defeat your Enemy without your special attack Notes: Each alien has a special attack, but you cannot use it on this level Battle 5 Arena: Fire Arena or Lab Arena Opponent: Four Arms or Heatblast Goal: Defeat your enemy in time Notes: The Timer is added to this battle Battle 6 Arena: Desert Arena or Aqua Arena Opponent: Ripjaws or Snare-oh Goal: Defeat your enemy with a limited amount of punches in time Notes: Both the punch counter and the timer work in this Battle 7 Arena: Ghost Arena or Lab Arena Opponent: Ghostfreak or Grey Matter Goal: Defeat your Enemy with Fog effect on in time Notes: The Fog effect gives you a higher chance of missing and blinds you Battle 8 Arena: Jungle Arena or Lab Arena Opponent: Upgrade or Wildmutt Goal: Defeat your enemy without a Special Attack in Time Notes: The Timer is on for this battle and you can't use your special attack either Battle 9 Arena: Randomly Selected Between Jungle Arena, Beach Arena, Crystal Arena or Vortex Arena Opponent: Blitzwolfer, Cannonbolt, Ditto, Diamondhead or XLR8 Goal: Defeat your Enemy with the Static or the fog effect on with limited punches Notes: The Static and the fog effect blinds you so you can not see where to hit and have a higher chance of missing Battle 10 Arena: Electric Arena or Ghost Arena Opponent: Eye Guy, Frankenstrike, Feedback, Ghostfreak or Grey Matter Goal: Defeat your Enemy in time with the Static or the fog effect on and limited punches Notes: The Static and the fog effect blinds you so you can not see where to hit and have a higher chance of missing Battle 11 Arena: Opponent's Arena Opponent: Four Arms, Heatblast, Ripjaws, Wildvine, Snare-Oh Goal: Defeat Your Enemy who has 2x as much Health in time Notes: Your Enemy's health is doubled Battle 12 Arena: jungle Arena or Your Arena Opponent: Upchuck, Way Big, Upgrade, Wildmutt or Stinkfly Goal: Defeat Your Enemy who has 2x as much Health in time with limited punches Notes: Your Enemy's health is doubled, except if you get Way Big Battle 13 Arena: 75% Chance for an Opponent's Arena and 25% For Yours Opponent: Blitzwolfer, Cannonbolt, Ditto, Diamondhead, XLR8, Eye Guy, Frankenstrike, Feedback, Ghostfreak or Grey Matter Goal: Defeat your opponent twice in time with Static or Fog effect on Notes: Your opponent gets up once after you get his health down to 0 Battle 14 Arena: 75% Chance for an Opponent's Arena and 25% For Yours Opponent: Four Arms, Heatblast, Ripjaws, Wildvine, Snare-Oh, Upchuck, Way Big, Upgrade, Wildmutt or Stinkfly Goal: Defeat your opponent twice in time with limited punches Notes: Your opponent gets up once after you get his health down to 0 Battle 15: Ultimate Winner Arena: Vortex, Beach, Jungle or Ghost Arena Opponent: Feedback, Diamondhead, XLR8, Way Big, Upchuck, Frankenstrike, Upgrade, Ripjaws, Wildvine or Blitzwolfer Goal: Beat Your opponent 3 Times in time with one random another factor (Limited punches, double health, Static or fog effect, without the special attack) Notes: Your Opponent gets up twice after you get his health down to 0. it refills back up quick so get some quick punches in. The 3rd Factor randomly selected depending on the opponant Cheat Codes *PA88TH18L3V3L - Alloves you to pass a certain level *TH30N3FB - Unlocks Feedback as a playable character *CHANC38UP - Gives you a higher chance to get you aliens Arena Trivia *This game is the creators 2nd Video Game *It's the 1st Video Game by Reo that is based on one of his cancelled projects Category:Video Games Category:Reo 54 Category:Games Category:Reo's Alien Arena